Beauty is such a curse
by SleepyChloe
Summary: Hilary seems to hide something to her family, meanwhile a new guy joins the Banks family as their new butler. Between the two of them things might get a little complicated. A Hilary/OC character story.
1. 1 - New Homeboy Butler in the house

**Hi everyone, here's a story I started to wrote a long time ago and wanted to share on this platform. Fresh Prince has always been one of my favorite shows and I'm excited to see where this story is gonna lead me. The story revolves around Hilary as she has been my first role model as a kid but who I think was not enough emphasized and developed in the show. Moreover, she deserved to have a real love story just like Will had with Lisa, and please don't even get me started on the Trevor's bungee-jumping death, I never liked him anyway. In this story Hilary will have more depth and feelings and will not just be a self-obsessed and fashion lover woman.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fresh Prince characters ! Also, english is not my mother tongue so if you are aware of any grammar problems just let me know.**

**Please write me some reviews and tell me how you feel about this story !**

* * *

Geoffrey was happily whistling and swaying around the kitchen as he was moping the floor. Suddenly the kitchen's doors flew open and Will rushed in followed by Jazz and Carlton, holding a basketball in his hands.

"Yo wassup G ?!" he exclaimed loudly making the butler jump.

"Uh, may I help you Master William ?" Geoffrey said in his British accent, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah G can you tell me what makes you happy like that ? I mean you've been low-key jubilating the past few days."

The butler smirked "Well, Mister and Mrs Banks shall tell you the big news any minute. Ah ! Here comes Mr Banks."

Philip Banks entered the room and asked for the boys to come in the living room where Ashley and baby Nicky already were, after he threw Jazz out of the house. He asked for the boys to sit on the couch and Geoffrey followed but stayed up. All of a sudden, Will got on his knees and begged his uncle as he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Please Uncle Phil I swear I didn't do it ! It wasn't me ! Carlton did it !"

Philip got rid of his clingy nephew yelling at him as usual.

"Where's Hilary ?" he asked "she's done working by this time."

Nobody knew. Ashley who was holding her baby brother on her knees said she had her on the phone and that she said she was going to the mall.

"For God's sake I told her to be home a bit sooner this afternoon !"

Just when he finished his sentence they heard the front door open and Vivian was coming in followed by a young man carrying her bags. He was black, tall and slim but brawny and his eyes were in a shade between brownish and green.

"Kids, this is Marcus Payne our new butler."

Everybody but Geoffrey who had the biggest smile on his face and Philip, had their eyes wide open, even baby Nicky.

"Marcus" Philip said putting his hand on the young man's shoulder "Here are my children, this is my youngest Nicky, my lovely daughter Ashley, this is my son Carlton, my irresponsible nephew Will and our butler Geoffrey with whom you have spoken on the phone yesterday."

Marcus said hi to everybody, shaking hands and smiling.

"My eldest daughter Hilary isn't here right now, you probably won't remember her you were babies when you both met, I'll introduce you to her again when she comes back." He turned to his children who were still a bit stunned by this new guy in their house.

"I didn't know we needed a new butler in this house" Carlton said "I mean, I know Geoffrey has been a bit slow recently but still..."

Geoffrey gave him a look but Carlton didn't pay attention.

"Actually, he's not exactly going to be a butler" Vivian said.

"Indeed" Philip said "Marcus is the son of my old college friend Robert Payne, who's a renown lawyer in New York. However, Marcus is, if may say so, quite in bad terms with his father recently. But Vivian and I have known this young man since he was a baby and we couldn't let him be kicked out of his own house like a stranger." he continued getting slightly angry at something in the void "So I offered him a place to stay in exchange of his help in the house as he knows mechanics, plumbing, electricity and many other useful things."

Marcus smiled before saying "Well you know I'm really grateful to you Mister and Mrs Banks for welcoming me into your home and trusting me."

"Come on boy ! I've been visiting you every time I was in New-work you know you can call me Philip."

Marcus nodded at the same time Will and everybody else got up before making him feel at home.

"Hey man, I have a problem. with my bedroom's door, I think Uncle Phil did something to it but I don't know what, do you think you could take a look at it ?" Will asked whispering.

"Yeah man no problem." Marcus said laughing at Will's behavior.

"Will ! Don't take advantage of Marcus' kindness, alright ?! He's not an ordinary butler !" Philip said with a threatening tone while taking Vivian upstairs.

Will pulled a face before turning to Marcus who said between his teeth "Says the man who already gave me a list of things to do even before I got here."

All the kids and even Geoffrey burst out laughing.

"So is everything going really bad with your father ?" Ashley asked.

"Well, yeah..." Marcus sighed "But you know, it has always been complicated with my father ever since I was a kid, and I think we both reached the final point in our relationship."

"I'm sorry Marcus, I didn't want to be intrusive or bring back painful memories..." Ashley apologized.

"Please don't be, but I'm glad your father offered me a place to stay because I really was going to sleep in my car for the rest of my days and honestly I've experienced that during a whole week and God, I'm telling you it gives terrible back pains !" he said joking.

Everybody laughed and already appreciated him.

"You know, Mister Banks, he's like a father to me, every time he was visiting my family in New York he would buy me presents or congratulate me for my grades or the last game I won at school and everything. He's always been a good person to me."

"Well you know he has mentioned you before and he only said good things about you" Carlton said with his usual tone of rich men. "Now, let's show you the house so you can adapt yourself in your new home. Geoffrey will show you your room later on."

"I appreciate it thank you." Marcus said

"I'm not going to be soft on you, Marcus" Carlton continued "Be prepared, I'm very tough as a master."

Will hit him behind his head "Shut up little Carlton ! Marcus is our new homeboy butler here, don't be so haughty man he's the same age as Hilary !" he turned to Marcus who was amused by the two cousins "To test your real values, you'll have to face me on a one-on-one basketball game this evening."

Marcus smirked "Has Geoffrey been through this test too ?"

Will frowned "Well no... Geoffrey kinda scares me so I don't try anything with him..."

Everybody laughed even Geoffrey who was glad he had that effect on him.

"Well, Will, challenged accepted." Marcus said.


	2. 2 - And who are you ?

The next morning, both butlers were up early, Geoffrey to prepare breakfast and Marcus who had to fix the door of one of the cupboards, as it was stipulated in Philip's endless to-do-list.

"How was your first night here, Marcus ?" Geoffrey asked politely.

Marcus reached for the toolbox on the counter to look for a screw "Pretty good Geoffrey, thanks. You know, as I beat Will in our little one-on-one game, I slept like a baby with victory on my mind !"

Geoffrey smirked as he got the orange juice from the fridge "I was right to bet on you, you made me win fifty dollars against Master Carlton."

"Well I'm glad I could help you on this." The young man said still searching in the toolbox. "Tell me a bit more about here and about them too. I mean, as a butler you probably know things, right ? You know, I just want to make sure I don't put my foot in something or say anything risky..."

"Well to sum up in a few words" Geoffrey said holding the frying pan in one hand and the plate of beacon in the other "Mister Banks eats a lot, Mrs Banks tries to prevent him to do so, baby Nicky cries a lot a doesn't have a clue about what he is doing in this family (fortunately I'm his godfather), miss Ashley is a very intelligent girl but still a baby even though she claims otherwise, Master Carlton is fond of money and Tom Jones, Master William is always getting chatted up with 'honeys' as he calls them, and Miss Hilary is a weather girl and absolutely crazy about shopping... and I don't mince my words..."

Marcus giggled during Geoffrey's whole speech "Wow, that was a quick sum up, very condensed but full of precious information. I bet you're glad that I'm here to give you a hand."

"Oh if you only knew Marcus..." Geoffrey said with a sighed of relieve. "You'll see the whole family in action in a few minutes, mornings are something you can't miss if you want to laugh a little."

"Can't wait to see that ! But tell me, aren't there any screws elsewhere because I can't find them in this toolbox."

"Oh what was I thinking ! I forgot to put them back in last time I used them. I must have let them in my room, let me go get them. And keep an eye on the toaster for me, please."

Before Marcus could say anything Geoffrey rushed out of the kitchen leaving him on his own. The young butler continued to dismantled the little cupboard's door when he heard the glass door open behind his back. Hilary had just entered the room reading a magazine and not even paying attention to the people in the room.

"Good morning Geoffrey." she said not looking up, her eyes glued to a model and her outfit.

Marcus turned around intrigued by Hilary's voice he didn't know. When he saw the beautiful woman standing in front of him, wearing an immaculate white blouse, a tight black skirt with dark thighs and a pair of heels, he couldn't help but let a soft "wow" escape from his mouth. He eventually got a hold of himself and said "Hi, um, sorry but I'm not Geoffrey."

Hilary lifted her head to finally look at Marcus who was standing a few feet away from her. Even though she seemed not to have slept well and to be in a bad mood, which is more than rare if Marcus had known her like her family does, she still had her usual make up on and her curly hair perfectly floating around her head. When she realized that somebody else than Geoffrey was standing in front of her, she frowned and asked in a snobby way "Oh, and who are you ?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow, this girl might be beautiful but she seems to have some attitude, he thought. "I'm Marcus, Marcus Payne, the new butler. I'm here to help Geoffrey. And who are you ?" he asked with the same tone she used.

"Um, excuse me ? Who am I ? I'm Hilary Banks, I live here !" she said scowling at Marcus.

"Oh... right ! The eldest of the Banks children..." he said out loud as he was remembering what Geoffrey said to him a few minutes ago.

She put down her magazine on the counter and came up to Marcus, one hand on her hip. This guy may be good-looking but he definitely needs to know his place, she thought. "And since when do we need a new butler ? Geoffrey can handle this house on his own."

Marcus was amused by Hilary's reaction and suddenly felt in the mood to tease her a little. "Well, they obviously needed somebody to handle you" he said sarcastically.

Hilary glared at him and was about to reply just when the entire family came in the kitchen for breakfast, greeting her and Marcus before sitting at the table. Philip came last and frowned as soon as he saw his daughter next to Marcus.

"Where were you last night ?" he asked curtly.

"Good morning to you too, daddy." Hilary said rolling her eyes.

"I asked you a question, Hilary." Philip said in his big resounding voice.

"I went out with Jane and other friends." she answered slightly embarrassed that everybody was listening to their conversation.

"I told you to be home before six because I had something to tell all of you. I had to present you to Marcus, my friend's son that will live with us till he can go home."

Hilary had a sneering laugh "I didn't know you had poor friends..." she said looking at Marcus up and down as to inspect him.

The young man felt a bit hurt in his man's pride but didn't say anything.

"You could at least have let us known that you weren't coming back for dinner !" The judge continued.

"You know what, I'm sorry daddy." Hilary said quickly as she wanted this whole conversation to be over. "Besides, I won't be having dinner with you tonight either because... I have plans !"

She reached for her magazine on the counter and almost ran to the door.

"Miss Hilary, you haven't eaten anything for breakfast !" Geoffrey called after her as everybody was disconcerted by her behavior.

"Oh that's alright I'm not hungry, I'll eat something at the studio. See you later." she said before storming out of the house.

The whole family looked at each other dumbfounded. "What the heck is wrong with her this morning ?" Philip exclaimed. "I'm sorry Marcus, she was a bit rude to you."

"That's fine Mister Banks, she is a funny girl."


End file.
